And The Reason Is You
by Fanpireish
Summary: What Happens when Jasper Whitlock, Successful Lady Getter in Huston comes to Ohio? Will he find a purpose? I suck at summaries. Rated M for Lemons later on, sorry about the length of the first Chapter. All Human.
1. Meeting Up With An Old Friend

Chapter 1 ||this is for ||

JASPER'S POV

7:05 p.m. August 3rd. Huston, Texas

I looked out the plane window and got my last glimpse of Huston. I sighed. My Maria would still be there, without me. But I knew this move was good for my life plan. Columbus here I come. Sigh. Yankee land. The plane was fully in the air and all I could see was the gleaming lights on top of the skyscrapers, how I would miss my Huston.

2:26 a.m. Columbus, Ohio

I woke up from the trip when the flight attendant told me we were landing. "Where are we?" I asked, stretching out in my seat. "Columbus, sir." She replied. I looked at her nametag "Alice is it?" "yes sir?" she asked. "Thank-you for your help." And with that, I left the plane.

2:45 a.m. Columbus, Ohio

I was standing outside bag in hand when a cab pulled up. "Jasper Whitlock?" The cabbie asked. "Uhh yes?" I walked to the cab and jumped in. He drove me to a bar and dumped me off, saying everything had been payed. I walked inside. "Jasper!! My man! Over here!" A voice called from a corner. I looked over and grinned "PETE!!!" I also saw a girl with him. "Hey man.. Who is this?" "Charlotte of course!" I sat down with them. "Go get a drink dude.. Get a sex on the beach!" "huh? I thought there weren't any beaches here." Charlotte laughed "Sex on the beach is a drink, it's Bella's specialty." I looked to where she was pointing at and that's when I saw her.


	2. Finding Your Soulmate

**Hmmmmmm, here's Chapter 2. A trailer on youtube will be out soon. :) Why did I pick Columbus? Because I live there…. DUH! But let's say I live in Forks k? ;) BTW, I have school so updates will be whenever I find time. I'm new to this, constructive criticism welcomed :). I'm the BIGGEST grammar freak ever so I hope I don't make mistakes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS. (sadly) But if SM wants to sell Jasper or Bella I'll buy them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**.

**Jasper's POV**

**3:30 a.m. Columbus, Ohio**

She was beautiful. Her long, brunette hair tied up in a messy bun. God, I would kill for her. What am I saying? The only time I have EVER fell like this was with Maria….

Flashback

_Standing in the back of the grocery line was terrible. I had been asked by my momma to buy us some Ice Cream to soothe the Texas heat, but when I got the grocery store, a woman working the desk had informed me the air conditioning had broken. GREAT. 108 degrees and no air conditioning, FANTASTIC! I was standing behind a woman that looked to be around 4 foot 10 inches and her features gave to my assumption she was Mexican. She flipped her hair back and I chuckled at her rude gesture. She turned around. Hmm, probably 19 or 20, like me. "What?" she asked. "Uhh, you flipped your hair into my face." She turned back around and walked to her place at the front of the line. She payed for her groceries. After I had payed for mine, I walked outside and followed her to an alley, where she sat down and begas eating her salami which she had bought. "Do you live here?" I startled her because she jumped up and gasped simultaneously. "Yes." "What's your name darlin'?" "M-Maria… Yours?" "Jasper Whitlock." I took my hat off and bowed. "That sure is a mighty fine belt buckle you got there." She said. I chuckled, "You wanna come over to my place and talk?" She looked nervous, "I don't know… I hardly know you."_

End of Flashback

I chuckled at the memory, little did Maria or I know, we would be engaged shortly after that encounter took place. But she had gone to sick family and while she was gone we grew apart. I wanted more, I wanted someone I truly loved…. And by the looks of this girl here, she might just be the one.

**3:45 a.m. Columbus, Ohio**

**Bella's POV**

Sure, men looked at me in funny ways sometimes. Most were lustful gazes at my breasts which were half showing in the tops I wore. But some were disgust. Men with families or women looking for men looked at me disgusted. But as I looked up into the blonde standing in front of me's eyes, I saw something I had never seen before… Love… I had to giggle myself out of this and once all the giggles stopped I managed to say "What may I serve you?" "You alright?" The blonde asked with a think southern accent. DAMN! So sexy! "Fine fine." I said. "Alright.. I'll have a sex on the beach." It took me a little while to realize he wanted the drink… not Me and him… Sex on the beach… I pushed that thought away and started making his drink.

**Ohhhhh could Bella have feelings for Jasper now? Hmm.**


	3. AN News

**Hey guys, and girls. Mostly girls I assume. I am a twilight freak. I am also a roleplay freak. If you don't know what that is, it really has nothing to do with sex (the kind im talking about) It's twilight roleplay! It's where you get a character and pretend to be them. ANYWAYS! I have put it on youtube and facebook but there's no response there :(. MAYBE THERE WILL BE HERE! I have a lot of spaces left, and all of them need filled before we start.**

**-Seth**

**-Peter**

**-Carlisle**

**-Esme**

**-Emmett**

**And more.**

**Claim your spot today (now) or you may not get the chance. TO CLAIM YOUR PART, INBOX ME!**


End file.
